Shadus (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Shadus '''is a Fun Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background '''Shadus Shadus '''is the Darkworld twin of AnthonyM, and was a prankster from childhood. His knack for elaborate traps and tricks led him straight into the Darklander Army, and he eventually donned the Golden Armor, and taking up the title of the '''Golden Knight. Shadus would journey out to a Nega-Guardian's Sanctum and find out that he was chosen to be the Nega-Guardian, the Guardian of the Darkworld. He also found his own Quantum Hole Generator and the Ring of Darklander Rage. This gifted him a pet he'd call Ragey, and it was an amorphous blob of shadow energy created from the negative energy of rage. The angrier his opponents, the stronger Shadus's new pet became. With his new tools, he sought to be a rival to AnthonyM and his crew. After the Cube of Awakening was rebuilt, the two discovered they had unleashed a dormant threat and teamed up with a colossus of light to banish the colossus of darkness in what was known as the Dhakra Wars. During this event, Shadus realized the balance of the light and dark worlds, and stopped trying to be AnthonyM's rival. Trick-or-Treat Shadus Shadus loves the holiday of Halloween, and gladly participates in the "trick" side of the figurative coin. Making friends with the pumpkin spirit Flame Soul allowed Shadus to make a new set of clothes and armor out of ghost fabric and swarm the streets of Sketchia, giving residents a hearty "BOO" as they crossed his path. Being a prankster, he takes this to a whole new level to scare people silly. Shadus's Stats Shadus, like AnthonyM, has very balanced stats. His Attack and Speed are slightly higher, in exchange for a slight lack of Defense. Dimensions Crisis Shadus seeks nothing more than to drive Vortech out of Dark Sketchia-23. He will fight to make sure that Vortech doesn't ruin the Quantum River, even if it kills him. Why? Because he wants Vortech to know that he will never side with evil. World * World of Sketch: Umbra Village (U23 Darkworld) Quotes Special Variant Trick-or-Treat Shadus '''is packaged in a special Holiday Pack which includes all 5 AnthonyM characters. Each has a unique variant, and Shadus's is themed around Halloween. He sports orange and ghostly green paired with black armor. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Shadus rises up from the portal, arms folded in a cross shape, then he readies battle stance. * Trick-or-Treat Shadus comes out of the portal in a ghostly silhouette, then shakes off the mist before giving a "BOO" to the camera. * Shadus dips into the ground, then jumps into the portal as a shadow silhouette. Idle Animations * Shadus practices a bit of fencing with Vodakra. * Shadus has an evil grin on his face and a thinking pose as he contemplates his next prank. * Trick-or-Treat Shadus grabs a pumpkin bucket and eats a candy from it, then puts it away. Finishing Moves * Shadus summons Ragey from his ring, who eats the enemy. * Shadus dips out of sight, only to appear from behind as a shadow with his signature eyes and grin. He drags his opponent into the shadows and deconstructs them in there before throwing out their parts and reemerging. Trivia * Shadus was originally designed to be a villain, but eventually just became a misguided rival. * Shadus has two titles that he uses constantly; the Golden Knight (referencing his armor and high status) and the 'Purple Prankster '(referencing his favorite thing to do). * Shadus's Toy Tag is based upon his armor and a shadowy mouth, with his logo on the back. * Shadus is meant to be a rival to the M-Crew as a whole. This is conveyed by him posessing traits of the crew's members. ** Ironically, he is on good terms with Techo. * Shadus's favorite holiday is Halloween, and has a fourth entry and exit line only on that day. ** This is also why Trick-or-Treat Shadus was created. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Acrobatics Category:Boomerang Category:Target Category:Sword Switch Category:Stealth Category:Arcanus Summon Category:Shadow Summon Category:Shadow Build Category:Shadow Travel Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Trigger Award Winners